An inside view of Vongola's romantic relationships
by Kestrealbird
Summary: To the outside world, these relationships should never have happened, it's impossible, but to Vongola it's entirely plausible. This is an inside view of how they started, why they shouldn't work, how they work and maybe something a little more intimate. Contain 8059, D18, R27 and others (maybe)


**Disclaimer: **characters belong to Akira Amano, ideas and story belong to me

A/N: Reviews and criticism welcome! (let's be honest i fucked up with this idea didn't I?) Tell me if I should continue. If I do then the pairings will be 6996, D18, R27 and a few others but I can't remember their shorthand's at the moment. *Falls on ground and cries*

* * *

**How it started:**

The friendship started through Tsuna, that much was obvious. Despite common pretext they truly didn't like eachother upon the first meeting, in the beginning they were only looking out for one another because Tsuna would get upset otherwise. They were so busy with their own rivalry for his attention and affection that they barely even noticed the other existed as a person. Hell the two aren't even sure when exactly they became friends, they know it was sometime after Ryohei joined their rag-tag group but before the whole Mukuro fiasco. Either way Hayato didn't really give a shit and Takeshi was too laid-back to give a damn about when he started seeing the other as more than a rival, the only thing they cared for was the fact that they had a certain amount of friendship. Only when they nearly lost eachother during the Ring Battles did the two truly understand how important the other had become. Hayato knew that, despite his coldness, he would miss Takeshi greatly for his laid-back persona. Takeshi kept not only Tsuna calm but-and he would die before ever admitting this-there were times that he felt relaxed int he other's presence. Takeshi-on his part-didn't want his rival and friend to disappear on him, he cared for Hayato a lot more than he first realized, and that-that was probably the start of when they both strted taking notice of the other as a person rather than just a friendly rival.

It was after their trip to the future that Hayato and Takeshi began really thinking about the other. At first the thoughts were innocent 'I wonder how he's doing?' 'He looked really happy today' 'Wonder what we'll do tomorrow' then, after meeting the Shimon Famiglia, they're thoughts turned to 'What would happen if I kissed him?' 'Would it be wrong to go on one date?' 'What would sex fel like with them?', of course both were in denial thanks to the last thought, nevertheless, they still managed to keep up an innocent air about eachother. After they rid on that two-seated bike uring the Representative Battles both finally succumbed tot h fact that they did, indeed, love eachother as more than friends. And the sexual tention between them was suffocating tot he point that Tsuna-aged sixteen-finally snapped and told them to 'Get laid together already, Oh My God, you're sexual tension is killing me!'. Well, the romantic relationship may not have started innocently, as they did follow his advice(Tsuna kinda regrets this but you'll find out why later). It was strange, really, at first they hated the other, then a rivalry was born, a friendship was formed shortly after, innocent thoughts became thoughts of denial, before finally they settled on an actual romantic relationship, it was very stange, and yet they wouldn't change it for the world.

**Why it shouldn't work:**

They are two opposites of the spectrum, that is the main reason it shouldn't work. Takeshi is laid-back, calm and easygoing, Hayato is violent, short-tempered and hot-blooded. Takeshi has a Yandere streak to him, Hayato has a Tsundere streak to him, the world should be ending because of this, but it's not. Hayato insults Takeshi, Takeshi drives Hayato up the wall, Hayato explodes in frustration, Takeshi laughs it off. They shouldn't work because they are far to different, so how does it work? It is true that the Storm cannot exist without the Rain, but if you're going with this assumption then wouldn't he also be with Lambo or Kyoya? Afterall Storms need Clouds and Thunder-the very thought made Hayato cringe and wish he could selectively vomit. So, why did it work? Simple.

**How the realtionship works:**

8059 works because they are so different. Takeshi keeps Hayato calm, shows him how to have fun and relax, in the meanwhile, Hayato shows Takeshi how to stay organized and makes sure the other is never late for anything 'You'd be late for your own funeral if it wasn't for me' he says and Takeshi can't help but agree. They are, perhaps, not the most romantic of couples, more along the lines of hilarity and insanity. It's funny how those two words conincide with each other so frequently. Should Hayato overwork himself, Takeshi will be there for relaxation, should Takeshi get stressed out, Hayato will be there to help him relieve the stress. They represent their respective lovers' imperfections and perfections in such a way that no-one can really argue about it. To the outside their relationship shouldn't and couldn't work, in reality they are perfect for eachother, two aces that complete the set of cards. As to which Ace they represent, well, that would depend on your point of view now wouldn't it?

**Sexual Realtionship:**

It's how their relationship started, so it's only natural that they should have a high sex drive. Tsuna will forever regret telling them to get laid together, he supports and loves them really he does, but goddamn it they go at it like rabbits! In fact if they were rabbits they'd have over two thousand off spring by now, he's sure of it! And for the love of Kami lock the fucking door! Or at least close it and put a sign up! The amount of times he's walked in on their activities is inasne, to the point that he no longer has any reaction when he sees them doing it! At most he'll sigh, give a short reminder of why locked and closed doors are so underaprecciated these days, before leaving and putting up a 'Do not Disturb-Rabbits in season (again)' Sign. Soundproofing the walls doesn't help either, he's found out, for some reason the walls can soundproof everything from machine guns, to rocket launchers, to a goddamn turf war! But they can't muffle Takeshi's grunts, Hayato's moans, and the screaming that follows. Well, at least nobody can say he doesn't look after the fangirls at least.

"Kami, I'm going to have to get someone to sterilize the third kitchen, that's the tenth time this week, and it's only Wednesday!" Yeah, they can also get it on practically anywhere (Tsuna still remembers the time his room suddenly became everyone's love hotel-the mere memory makes him shudder. There are certain imaged he'd rather not remember thank you!).


End file.
